Dirty Little Secret
by Emerald.Sloth
Summary: Adrien has a secret. ( ʖ ) Includes my sexy little oc who is more radiant than the sun...
Adrien was very fond of Le Terrier Du Lapin, a cafe just down the street from his home. He didn't get to go very often, but sometimes in between his busy schedule of photoshoots, school, lessons, fencing, etc. he managed to sneak away and escape for a while. He didn't like it for the coffee though- he could get better from his own kitchen.

What was so enchanting about this particular place was the second floor. It had once been a bookstore that went out of business years ago and when the coffee shop moved in, they kept it as a charming, customer-attracting addition. He had read only four full books up there, but in his defense he had only been visiting for less than a few months, and the books were long.

But that wasn't the most exciting part.

No.

Not by a long shot.

On the third floor was a supermarket and in the very back were the finest fruits and vegetables in Paris- at a very reasonable price, too. The apples were divine and the peppers were just fine, but right next to the melon stand were the cucumbers. Oh, how Adrien loved cucumbers.

They were such a deep, mesmerizing green with all those little goosebumps all over their taut outside skin which covered the smooth, crunchy fruit underneath. He would pick them up sometimes just to feel the firm coolness caress the skin of his hands, rubbing his fingers over the dimpled surface. How delicious they would taste between two light pieces of bread with just a dab of butter spread over them. And even better in a healthy salad. Mother had always said to eat his greens.

Today he picked out an especially large cucumber-just to touch today. It was cold with fresh dew sparkling over it's delightfully green surface.

"Mon amour you are as radiant as the sun", he whispered, gently kissing a drop of dew from the tip.

Suddenly footsteps approached from behind.

Adrien dropped the divine vegetable and rushed to the fruit stand to grab some apples so as not to seem suspicious. As he placed one red delicious into a plastic bag he heard the approaching person call his name.

"A-Adrien?"

He turned around, blushing furiously. It was Marinette, his classmate. How embarrassing it would be should she find out his secret!

"M-M-Marinette!", he gasped, "What are you- I mean…", he regained his composure, assuming a smooth stance and regal posture, "What are you doing here?", he said in a lower voice.

Marinette was oddly silent for a moment, eyes darting around as if she were searching for the right words.

"I…...I was erm….", her eyes landed on the vegetable stand next to the cucumbers, "Carrots! Carrots. I am here to buy some.. Carrots. For carrot cake. At the bakery where I live, er...where my parents live and actually also work because they're bakers and they want to make a carrot cake! Erm actually they dont want to, the customer wants one so they kind of have to, but it's not that they dont like baking carrot cakes or anything heheh…"

She smiled a strangely wide and toothy smile, cheeks burning madly.

"Oh that's interesting! Your parents are really great bakers.", he replied coolly, then suddenly checked his watch, "Oh gosh, I'm going to be late for a photoshoot! Looks like I've gotta go. Nice talking to you!"

He ran away, calling out behind him.

"See you at school tomorrow!"

Marinette watched him go, puzzled.

"Y-yah, seeya…..", she called back.

Plagg giggled from his spot inside Adrien's shirtpocket.

"You almost got caught! And by a pretty lady too…"

"Shut up, Plagg! No one understands me!", Adrien replied, weeping bitterly as he ran down the stairs and into the streets of Paris.

Marinette relaxed.

"Phew…", she breathed out, turning around to the vegetable stand, her hands placed firmly on the edge.

"That was super close, Tikki.", she whispered into her handbag. Tikki popped her little head out, giggling.

"Yah, he almost found out your little secret…!", she squeaked.

"Good thing too.", Marinette replied turning her gaze to those special green veggies. "He probably would never look at me the same way again…"

No one could ever know about her lustful, dirty secret- and especially not Adrien.

She reached out to caress an especially large cucumber, dew sticking to her fingers.

"You're so wet you sweet little thing", she whispered hungrily to the cucumber. She tenderly picked it up, cradling it in her arms. It was cool and firm against her skin.

"You will make such a delicious cucumber sandwich…"

She took it to checkout, goosebumps spreading over her arms.


End file.
